1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Unforced Errors
'Unforced Errors' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 3. Originally aired February 8, 2009. Note: This is the third episode, which has been narrated by Ron Perlman. -- This is the Original Episode -- A lawyer who winds up taking a fall / a Texan's hot wife gives him the hives / the sword swallower bites off more than he can chew / a sexaholic goes organic / two crazy co-eds who thinks life's a gas / a woodchipper gets a manly appetite Habeas Corpse Way to Die #'64' On May 1, 1998, at Law Office, in Los Angeles, CA. Trying to impress a new workmate, a lawyer runs head-on into a window on the fortieth floor of his office to prove it unbreakable, a stunt he had done multiple times without any injury. Unfortunately, the window gives way and he falls to his death. Alt names - Drop Dead Attorney Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Chippin Dale Way to Die #'288' On August 11, 2003, at Sonoran Desert, in Yuma, AZ. While two men are shredding tree branches in a woodchipper, one of the branches jams the woodchipper. Anxious to go home, one of them foolishly tries to unjam the woodchipper with his foot, but his foot gets stuck in the machine and his entire body is shredded to pieces. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request: Special" as "Death By Request - Runner Up B" and "Top 100 Deaths". Gasketballed Way to Die #'226' On November 21, 1993, at Ball State College, in Kenosha, WI. A young couple in college climbs into a giant helium-filled basketball. Although they enjoy it at first, they begin to find it difficult to breathe in it after a while. Realizing that they need to get out, they try to, but cannot because they are unable to find the zipper to open it. They eventually suffocate to death due to the lack of oxygen. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up A". Me So Hornet Way to Die #'199' On September 27, 1992, at Boone Residence, in Lubbock, TX. A man doing lawn work is confronted by his wife for sex and agrees, but she forces him to get rid of a hornet's nest first. After failing to get it down with a rake, he gets a paintball gun and shoots the hornet's nest, knocking it to the ground. The hornets attack him and he dies from anaphylactic shock due to an unknown allergy to hornet venom. Alt names - Hornet Venom Attack Dumbrella Way to Die #'952' On January 13, 2007, at Wood's Carnival, in Barnegat, NJ. A sword swallower trying to perform despite dwindling audiences and an unstable economy takes a bet to swallow an umbrella. However, the release button is accidentally hit in the process and the umbrella is lodged in his esophagus. This closes off his trachea and causes internal bleeding and choking, killing him. Killdo Way to Die #'674' On January 31, 2004, at Jennifer's Pad, in Roanoke, VA. While eyeing a handsome grocery store clerk, a woman gets the idea to use a peeled carrot as a dildo during her nightly masturbation session. While using the carrot during her session, a rough cut slices her vaginal wall, letting air into her circulatory system. An air bubble travels to her heart, blocking her blood flow, and the woman dies from an air embolism. Alt names - Cursed Carrot Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Escape Death Segment 3 See the chart about Escaped Deaths. Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 1 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up